Question: Jessica did 23 fewer jumping jacks than Michael at night. Michael did 32 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Jessica do?
Solution: Michael did 32 jumping jacks, and Jessica did 23 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $32 - 23$ jumping jacks. He did $32 - 23 = 9$ jumping jacks.